spartanunscfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle-327
|affiliation=UNSC Navy Freelancer |rank= Admiral of the Navy |specialty= *Sniper *Commander and Assault |battles= Human-Covenant War *Operation: WARM BLANKET *Battle of Sigma Octanus IV *Fall of Reach *Battle of Installation 04 *Raid of Reach *Battle of Installation 05 *Battle of Earth *Battle of Installation 00 *Assault on Szurdok Ridge *Operation: UPPER CUT *Siege of New Alexandria Post-war *[[Raid on UNSC Infinity|Raid on UNSC Infinity]] *Battle of Draetheus V *First Battle of Requiem *Second Battle of Requiem *Battle of Ealen IV |current status = Active |class= Alpha Company }} Admiral of the Navy Danielle-327 (SN: 08060-11756-DS), born Danielle Shepherd, better known to the public as Mohawk or by her phonetic callsign Carolina, is an SPARTAN-III supersoldier and founding Freelancer Agent, which she's currently serves as an five-star admiral and Spartan Commander of the UNSC Navy and Special Weapons division. Daughter to Spartan-II supersoldiers John-117 and Linda-058. She served as one of the most important figures of the Human-Covenant War and Second Insurrection with over twenty years of active service. She is also best known for her sniping skills with her SRS 99-S5 Anti-Matériel Arrow of Time, becoming one of the best sharpshooters of all time. Early life and childhood Danielle was born Danielle Melissa Shepherd on August 26, 2530, in Eridanus II to Spartan II supersoldiers John-117 and Linda-058.Halo: Reach - Daughter to John-117 Immediately after her birth, the planet was glassed by the Covenant, and the UNSC abandoned the planet,Halo: First Strike, page 240 while her parents, Spartan John-117 and Shephard managed to escaped. During her childhood, Danielle was shy, brave and smart, while as growing up, Shepherd made few friends, James-A141, Catherine-B320, which soon to be her girlfriend, Jacob-A087, and Nick Jackson. She spends her childhood into the UNSC. and Danielle was born.]] At the age of five, she was one of the 418 candidates claimed in 2537 by ONI's Beta-5 Division for training in Beta Company of the SPARTAN-III program. Like the others, Danielle was a child orphaned by the Covenant and subsequently recruited with the promise of revenge. During their training, Danielle and a few other Spartan-IIIs (designated "cat 2") outshone their teammates well enough that these select few were handpicked by Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose to be assigned to separate special force units outside the general population of Beta Company. Thus, these Spartans did not participate in Operation: TORPEDO, the suicide mission that resulted in the deaths of almost all of Beta Company. Because of the concealed nature of her survival, Danielle's existence became classified and the Spartan was deployed as a black operator and assassin under the Office of Naval Intelligence. While before her training, Danielle wanted to be an Spartan just like her father, John 117; her father however will like proud of her but feared that she might be dead or killed during the battle. When Dr. Halsey and LTJG Jacob Keyes visited Eridanus II in 2540 to study her, they were impressed with his intellect just like her father and will be trained under her father and his team of four other SPARTANS. SPARTAN military career Augmentation Procedures Shepherd was highly candidate for SPARTAN-III program, with advances in technology, however, the casualty rate for SPARTAN-III Program candidates was 0%, as opposed to the 56% casualty rate of the Spartan-IIs and like her father, John-117. Shepherd who are six years at the time, about to switch bodies to an 19-year-old. Danielle and other the Spartan-IIIs were augmented at an average age of twelve, whereas the Spartan-IIs were fourteen during their augmentations. As puberty had not yet started for the majority of candidates at this time, they were given human growth hormone as well as cartilage, muscle and bone supplements added into their food over several months to artificially induce the onset of puberty. As a result, the candidates had the bodies of near-adult Olympic athletes at an average of only twelve years of age, and it took some time for them to acclimatize to their larger physiques. The procedure was success, which the following: Spartan training Danielle, now 19 years old in 2536, after the procedure now muscle, her hair is now blonde and cut her hair to an "dreadlock mohawk" style, her eyes is blue and the first weeks, which she is now various of tattoos on her body from her chest down. Danielle is now beginning her Spartan-III training. Since she is father of the Master Chief and Hero of UNSC, she gained popularity and was the first and only one to custom-made her Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor of Mark V-B, with Forest Green paint/purple or blue trim, and an Silver visor ODST helmet (later changed with Recon helmet), for the chest, she goes with W variant, includes supplemental, lightweight armor plating to the default Mjolnir chest, as well as a belt of grenades. As well of UA/Multi-threat/FJ/PARA shoulder pauldrons. Shepherd become the company's leader and that she led her first mission during the Insurrection at Mamore which was successful. Her first engagement against the Covenant Empire was at the Battle of New Constantinople on around or before July 30, 2537. During the event of Bonanza Asteroid Belt, when large group of asteroids located somewhere in UNSC territory; heavy conflicts that took place within the belt, but the belt was success by operations of by distinguished themselves. During the July 27 - August 2, 2537, during the Operation: PROMETHEUS she was wounded but escaped and only SPARTAN from the Alpha Company, all participants from Alpha Company was confirmed KIA. A day after the operation was successful and was mourn after her entire spartan company was killed, Danielle told Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood, that the company was disbanded and become going solo until her reunited with her father, John-117. Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence Danielle's first mission was with her father and his team, fighting through multiple Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar and Unggoy, the Spartans were ambushed by Thel 'Lodamee and two other Sangheili wielding energy swords. Kelly-087 sprinted past the Sangheili completely. Fred-104 stabbed one in the head with a combat knife and then grappled with 'Lodamee, allowing John-117 to disengage and catch up with Kelly-087. Fred-104 remained behind with knives to delay the two remaining Sangheili. The Fleet Master became desperate and began detaching sections of the ship to stop the enemy advance. The Spartans scrambled through zero-g and vacuum to reach the closing airlock beyond the detaching block. At the last stretch of vacuum, Kelly-087 transferred her momentum to John-117, propelling herself into space, but John-117 entered the airlock just before it closed and proceeded to the objective alone. Seeing that the Spartans had scaled over half of the 3 mile long craft with 3 minutes remaining, they would have had to been moving at a speed of around 20-25 mph the entire time, a profound demonstration of their superhuman speed. John-117 moved through the ship, found Halsey's cryo-tube, and enjoyed a brief reunion after thawing her out. 'Lodamee intercepted the pair as they made to leave the ship. The Major gave the Spartan an energy sword and they duelled, with the Sangheili disarming his opponent after several seconds. However, at the same time, the fleet had cleared the stellar magnetic field and the Fleet Master was eager to jump immediately, assuming that 'Lodamee had failed his task. The Fleet Master detached and set the self-destruct for the entire ventral aft section of the ship, hoping to kill John and Halsey in the process. An incensed 'Lodamee was involuntarily lifted to safety by gravity lift before he could kill the Spartan. John-117 and Halsey abandoned ship in an escape pod. Seraphs appeared to pursue the slow and unarmed pod. Kelly-087 and Fred-104 escaped in commandeered Seraphs and covered the pod. The ONI stealth ship returned to drive off the remaining pursuers and recover Halsey and the Spartans. After Operation: WARM BLANKET, Danielle was promoted to higher promotion, the UNSC Council offer the title of CPO (Chief Petty Officer) which she accepted. Defense of Earth and reunited with her father The Fall of Reach .]] By the 2550s the UNSC had become exhausted. With much of the UNSC fleet transferred to star systems such as Sol and Epsilon Eridani, the Covenant began pushing into the UEG's Inner Colonies with little resistance, frequently losing less than eighteen ships in engagements.Data Drop 2 ONI meanwhile studied recent planetary attacks and Covenant ship movements, eventually concluding in July 2552 that they were close to discovering Reach, calculating an 87.2% likelihood of it being found by the end of the year. Consequently, Admiral Margaret Parangosky advised Vice Admiral Stanforth to seriously consider using Reach in the hypothetical Operation: RED FLAG,Data Drop 3 a plan which would involve the sacrifice of an entire world in order to succeed. Danielle was then giving her own AI named Charles on about 2552. Danielle heavily wounded at the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, the Covenant managed to place a tracking device on the and used it to find other human colony worlds. When the Iroquois returned to Reach, the human presence - and its extent - was disclosed and later revealed to the Covenant fleet.Halo: The Fall of Reach 2010 Edition - Page 251Halo Encyclopedia - Page 208 - The Fall of Reach Ironically, the location of Reach was already known to the Covenant; a previously recovered Forerunner artifact indicated Reach held another artifact. After Danielle was sent to medical bay, her wounds are heavily. She was shot in stomach, leg, and arm, she bleeding very heavily and she was cripping and trouble of walking. After few weeks later, while Danielle was recovering slowly. The council and Admiral Hood pick Danielle to be Commander of UNSC (Head of Command of the United Nations Space Command). She accepted the offer because her popularity in the UNSC are outstanding. Her father, brother and her girlfriend congrats to Danielle. Both Shepherd and her father, the Master chief reunited afterwards and that both of the duos are having missions again. Installation 04 Once the ship had arrived safely at Installation 04, the crew realized that the UNSC had been followed through Slipspace by around a dozen Covenant ships, who ultimately engaged the Autumn and sent several boarding parties to board the ship. Captain Jacob Keyes ordered John to be woken from cryosleep, and tasked him with ensuring the escape of Cortana (who was the ship's AI), while he crash-landed the Pillar of Autumn on the unidentified ring.Halo: CE - Level: The Pillar of Autumn John again reunited her daughter, Danielle-A327 escaped the Pillar of Autumn on a life pod, and rallied Marines to fight against Covenant forces stationed on the ring. Cortana found out that Captain Keyes had been captured and was held prisoner on the CCS-class Truth and Reconciliation, by way of hacking into the Covenant battlenet. John and Danielle joined the strike team that was sent to rescue Captain Keyes, where he learned that "Halo" was a super weapon. The Captain gave John and Danielle new orders, to locate the map room that pinpointed the location of Halo's Control Center. When John and Danielle was finished, he was dropped off in the first of three snowy chasms leading towards the Control Room. During the long trek, he encountered Fire Team Zulu and they assisted him in securing the first and second chasms. Initially, fighting on Halo was between UNSC and Covenant forces, but after Covenant forces had unwittingly released an ancient parasite, the majority of both forces were infected, and the fighting shifted to combating the new enemy. Flood infestation of Installation 04 John-117 and Danielle was sent out by Installation 04's Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, to retrieve the Index, an activation device for the Halo ring that John-117 is led to believe would destroy all Flood forms within a large radius.Halo: CE - Level: The Library Upon John's return to Halo's Control Room, Cortana revealed that Halo's true purpose is to destroy all sentient life forms in the galaxy to starve the Flood, not to kill the Flood themselves. John was then forced to disrupt Halo's firing system by disabling Halo's Phase Pulse Generator in order to delay the Monitor's plan.Halo: CE - Level: Two Betrayals John and Danielle soon joined the three-sided combat among the Covenant, the Flood and the Forerunners' Sentinels. Soon after, he tried to rescue Captain Keyes, but was too late. Captain Keyes had been transformed into a Proto-Gravemind Flood form. After infiltrating the Truth and Reconciliation, John managed to retrieve the Captain's neural implants, which he used to activate the Pillar of Autumn's self-destruct sequence. He then proceeded to the hangar of the ship and stole a Banshee.Halo: CE - Level: Keyes John, Danielle and Cortana barely made it back to the Autumn with the Banshee only to discover that ship was crawling with both Flood and Covenant alike. After the self-destruct sequence was aborted by 343 Guilty Spark, he proceeded to manually overload the fusion reactors, which would subsequently destroy both the Pillar of Autumn and Installation 04. After successfully destroying the fusion reactors on the Pillar of Autumn, John-117 and Danielle-A327 used a Warthog to reach the extraction point where Pelican Echo 419 would pick him up. John-117 reached the extraction point, only to witness the Pelican crashing into the Autumn ''s hull after being shot down by a pair of Banshees. John quickly diverted his escape route towards the ship's hangar bay, which housed a Longsword fighter.'Halo: CE''' - Level: The Maw Only a handful of UNSC forces survived, including Lieutenant Elias Haverson, Corporal Locklear, Warrant Officer Sheila Polaski, then-Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson,Halo: First Strike - pages 46, 48-49 Private First Class Chips Dubbo, and then-Staff Sergeant Marcus Stacker. Journey to Earth and Operation: FIRST STRIKE After the destruction of Alpha Halo, Cortana and John-117 fled through space in the Longsword they had escaped in. He discovered three cryotubes floating nearby, one containing Linda-058, and retrieved them. Soon after, the Covenant's flagship Ascendant Justice came into the system along with a few cruisers, some of which had possibly escaped Halo's destruction and called the flagship to Threshold. A nearby Pelican dropship, which had docked on an asteroid floating among Halo's debris field,fired at the cruiser to distract it. After a successful escape from the Covenant battle group, John linked the two vessels and brought its passengers aboard the Longsword. The crew of the Pelican then helped John in capturing the Ascendant Justice; the human survivors then traveled to Reach to look for surviving Spartans. John eventually located some of his fellow Spartan-IIs on Reach, along with Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Dr. Catherine Halsey. They returned to the ship and linked it with the UNSC frigate . They began to travel toward Earth and soon discovered a base belonging to the Eridanus Rebels, led by Governor Jacob Jiles. After receiving some repairs, Dr Catherine Halsey surreptitiously leaves with Kelly-087 to an unknown location aboard Governor Jacob Jiles personal ship, at the time docked with the /''Ascendant Justice''. The remaining UNSC forces were forced to abandon the rebels in the face of a Covenant assault, and made their way toward the Covenant refit-and-repair station, Unyielding Hierophant, where an enormous fleet was poised to invade Earth. Just before the slipspace jump, Corporal Locklear inadvertently commits suicide while distorting the Forerunner Crystal, recovered by Dr Halsey from underneath the ruins of CASTLE base. Halsey gave it to the Corporal shortly before her departure, intending him to destroy it rather than let it fall into the hands of the Covenant. But Danielle-A327 was wounded again and was carry by her father. John and Danielle faced a dilemma regarding the combat data on the Flood which Dr. Halsey had given him: providing the standard data set to Lieutenant Haverson would protect Sergeant Johnson from possible experimentation by ONI. However, providing him the complete data, which contained reference to Sergeant Johnson's escape from the Flood due to his Boren's Syndrome, would result in Johnson's death. John and Danielle-A327 and the few remaining Spartan-IIs: Linda-058, Grace-093, William-043, and Fred-104, focused on finding a way to stop the Covenant from reaching Earth, the location of which had been discovered. They decided to destroy the Unyielding Hierophant. The Spartan-IIs infiltrated the station; after spending eleven hours on board, they arrived at a temple, where a copy of Cortana warned them of the Jiralhanae guards stationed at the temple. Linda took a sniping position, and the other four Spartans entered the temple. They were ambushed by Jiralhanae, and John was nearly killed, but the team managed to kill their attackers. Grace, however, was killed by three Jiralhanae Shot rounds. John activated the fail-safe on her armor, denying her compromise by the Covenant. The team sabotaged the generators in the Unyielding Hierophant; as they escaped through a side door, the fail-safe on Grace's armor activated, disintegrating a Covenant lance. John, Fred, and Will were quickly spotted by three Banshees, but their Sangheili pilots were killed by Linda's sniper fire. The Banshees were then captured by the Spartans. Danielle-A327 doubled back to retrieve Linda, who killed four more Banshee pilots who were attempting to kill Danielle-A327 and yet she was saved by her father John-117. They then escaped by destroying a glass atrium, and arrived back at the . Vice Admiral Whitcomb and Lieutenant Haverson piloted the Ascendant Justice straight toward the Unyielding Hierophant. Whitcomb discussed the battles of the Alamo and Thermopylae with Danielle-A327, then prepared to fight the Covenant off while the Unyielding Hierophant ''s fusion reactor detonated. Each of the 500 Covenant ships maneuvered next to the ''Ascendant Justice. The Admiral and the Lieutenant were killed when the fusion reactor exploded, annihilating 486 ships of the Covenant fleet, leaving only around a dozen intact; these ships later joined the Prophet of Truth's rebuilt fleet in the attack on Earth. Danielle-A327 left after witnessing Whitcomb's and Haverson's sacrifice, and arrived at Earth with the last members of his team, Linda, Will, and Fred, as well as Johnson and Cortana. Battle of Earth Aboard Cairo Station, John and Danielle-A327 reunited again and received the Mjolnir Mark VI Powered Assault Armor and attended an awards ceremony with the newly promoted Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Johnson. The ceremony was interrupted by the arrival of the Fleet of Sacred Consecration, initiating the Battle of Earth. They successfully repulsed Covenant boarders from the station. Upon discovering a Covenant Anti-Matter Charge on board Cairo Station, John and Danielle-A327 fought his way through waves of Sangheili, Unggoy, and Yanme'e until he reached the bomb and allowed Cortana to access and deactivate it by transferring her back to his suit. Afterwards, she chose to rejoin him despite his offer for her to remain on the station. He used the charge against the Covenant by launching himself and the device, via decompression of one of the station's launch bays, towards an Assault Carrier. A timely strike by Longsword interceptors opened a breach in the warship's hull, allowing them to direct the bomb into the ship's fusion core. He then proceeded to use the blast from the bomb to launch himself back into the .Halo 2 - Level: Cairo Station edited by Benjamin Giraud.]] John and Danielle was then deployed to New Mombasa, East African Protectorate aboard the . In an attempt to board Solemn Penance, ''both of the strike teams' Pelican dropships were shot down by a Scarab. They and the surviving Marines on his team fought their way to the other Pelican's crash site. After rendezvousing with Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Stacker at Hotel Zanzibar in Old Mombasa, John-117 destroyed Covenant units along the shore of the city as he chased the Scarab.'Halo 2''' - Level Outskirts Upon arriving at the edge of Old Mombasa, John and Danielle-A327 received a Scorpion Tank from Sergeant Major Johnson. After fighting through numerous highway tunnels and suburbs, John reached the city center, where Marines under the command of Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks were pinned down by Covenant forces. With the assistance of the Marines and a large stockpile of weapons, John boarded the Scarab and was able to destroy it and the Covenant forces protecting it. John and Danielle was then transported to In Amber Clad to intercept the Prophet of Regret's flagship. When the flagship started to enter Slipspace, Lieutenant Commander Keyes was granted permission to follow it.Halo 2 - Level: Metropolis John, Danielle and all on board In Amber Clad were brought to Installation 05.Halo 2 - Level: Delta Halo Installation 05 Forced to act quickly once at Installation 05, John deployed groundside in an SOEIV, while Danielle-A327 deployed with her sniper rifle and along with several Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. This team was tasked with locating and assassinating the Prophet of Regret. Cortana informed John of Regret's intent to fire Halo as soon as possible. He tracked the Prophet of Regret to a temple in the middle of a lake, but not before witnessing hundreds of Covenant vessels coming out of Slipspace, followed by High Charity. He quickly dispatched the Prophet of Regret, and escaped the temple shortly before it was destroyed by an overhead cruiser. John saved Danielle-A327 again and jumped off the edge of the structure and into the lake below. Losing consciousness and being unable to swim in the lake, he was captured by the Flood's central intelligence, the Gravemind. Shortly after, Thel 'Vadamee, the Arbiter, was also captured. The Gravemind appealed to the common interest that the Flood and humans share: preventing the Halos from being fired. John and Danielle agreed to help, so the Gravemind tasked both captives with locating the Index, and sent them to the two most likely locations. They was sent to High Charity, interrupting a sermon by the Prophet of Truth. The conflict between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae was beginning, leading the Covenant on the path to civil war, with John and Danielle caught right in the middle. After saving imprisoned marines, John and Danielle chased the surviving Hierarchs through High Charity. About that time, the now flood-infested In Amber Clad made a slipspace jump into the city, and eventually crashed into a building. The Flood used Pelican dropships from the In Amber Clad to spread the parasite throughout High Charity. Despite the Flood, Chief and Mohawk eventually caught up to the Prophets and their Jiralhanae escorts. However, only the dying Prophet of Mercy, who had become a Flood Infection Form, was left to tell him that Truth was heading to Earth. John faced another crucial dilemma: the Covenant had the Index and could activate Halo; however, Earth's defenses stood little chance of withstanding Truth's reassembled fleet. Ultimately, John and Danielle followed the latter priority and, not wanting to risk detonating them remotely, was forced to leave Cortana behind so that if Halo were activated, she could detonate In Amber Clad ''s reactors. John and Danielle boarded the Forerunner dreadnought, which was bound for Earth, but not before promising to return for Cortana after the duo stopped Truth, with Danielle-A327 being wounded in the progress. Wounded at Szurdok Ridge .]] On the morning of August 12, Commander Danielle joined a massive UNSC joint assault force put together with the objective of mounting a counterattack on the Covenant-occupied Viery Territory. Auntie Dot, Strike Team's coordinating artificial intelligence construct, explained that the Covenant had infiltrated to the region in force, deploying ground forces and installations, including several monumental spires. NOBLE Team's objective was to destroy one of these spires, designated "Spire One". After pushing through Covenant forces at Szurdok Ridge and destroying several Covenant anti-air batteries, John-117 and Danielle-A327 were deployed to the spire in a UH-144 Falcon. However, the aircraft crashed after being disabled by the electromagnetic field created by the spire's shield. Despite crashing, Danielle suffered massive injury, an broken ACL, the pair proceeded toward the spire, soon discovering that the structures housed teleporters used to transport Covenant forces to the surface, linked to an unknown source. After infiltrating the spire, Noble Six disabled the structure's shield. Noble Six was flown away from the tower by a Falcon containing Carter-A259 — NOBLE Team's field commander — and Jorge. The , a heavy frigate, destroyed the spire with a single MAC round. But seconds later, a Covenant supercarrier uncloaked and destroyed the ''Grafton, forcing all UNSC forces in the area to flee.Halo: Reach, campaign level Tip of The Spear Fleet Admiral Immediately after the battle, Danielle was carried by the Halo to the medical bay of Danielle's ship. While suffering wounds and serious injuries on the crash. Before the battle, it was reported that Terrence Hood announced his retirement from the UNSC, the message shocks the UNSC, reported as the "saddest day in UNSC". Danielle was emotional that Hood was her hero and commander. The UNSC Security Council makes three candidates, including Danielle Shepherd; which almost all of the UNSC, including her family, friends, soldiers and Spartans supported the young injured Spartan Danielle. While Danielle's popularity contuning to grew, Hood himself met Danielle that his retirement is not coal of his health but he knows that someone who will handle the role. After Hood reveal that Danielle will be his successor after he reported that "Since this will be my last time in the UNSC, the people, UNSC supports you even your father. You Danielle deserves batter, remember I said that you will be the greatest Spartans when you're young, I was right. Now, are you ready to be role of Fleet Admiral". Without warning, Danielle makes another emotional accepted the offer. Both Hood and Danielle hugged and she wishes Hood a good retirement and proclaimed, "You're always be my hero". The next day, a injured Danielle was proclaimed Fleet Admiral and becoming the only youngest Fleet Admiral of the Navy. While Danielle-A327 an active Spartan, she earned another nickname, the "Admiral Spartan". As Fleet Admiral and an active Spartan, she's only Spartan only promoted to that rank, and wears her Spartan armor at all-times, except during the meetings, Danielle wears her dress uniform of Fleet Admiral. While serving Fleet Admiral, her popularity within UNSC Generals and Admirals were increased and surivied multiple assassination attempts, even as an sniper who suffered wounds, she also the toughest spartan. Operation: UPPER CUT With Shepherd promoted to Fleet Admiral; and the UNSC fleet not due for days to deal with the supercarrier Long Night of Solace, NOBLE Team made its own plan to destroy the ship, with an improvised bomb made from a slipspace drive and escorted by Sabre fighters, one of which would be piloted by Noble Six. As the plan, codenamed Operation: UPPER CUT, was put in motion on August 14, NOBLE Team first helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from the secret Sabre Program Launch/Research Range, then launched Six and Jorge into orbit aboard a Sabre. The pair joined UNSC forces in defending the repair and refit station Anchor 9 from Covenant fighters. After the station's defenses were brought back online and the Covenant attackers retreated, 312 and the other Sabres in the group followed the , whose crew had committed their slipspace drive to the operation, toward Ardent Prayer, a Covenant corvette that was scheduled to refuel with the supercarrier. Soon, 312 and several other boarders infiltrated the craft, proceeding toward the vessel's bridge. During the operation, the makeshift slipspace bomb was damaged and became incapable of automatic activation. Jorge, volunteering to activate the bomb manually and thus sacrifice his life, forced Danielle off the corvette just before it docked with the supercarrier. At first, the operation was a success, as Ardent Prayer was completely destroyed and Long Night of Solace was split amidships, crashing to into a mountain range on the planet below. Unfortunately, a far larger Covenant fleet arrived moments after both ships' destruction, and promptly resumed the Covenant invasion. Wounded at New Alexandria After re-entering Reach from space, Noble Six headed to New Alexandria, the trek taking him nine days. After arriving on August 23, he assisted UNSC Army troopers in repelling Covenant forces from the city and evacuating the civilian population. The Spartan managed to establish radio communication with NOBLE Team and participated in the removal of Covenant communication jammers to allow the evacuation of ONI personnel. The same evening, Six reunited with NOBLE Team and reported the details of UPPER CUT. After clearing the jammers, NOBLE Team was hailed by Colonel Holland and was ordered to destroy SWORD Base. During the hailing, though, the Covenant began glassing their sector of the city, forcing the team to flee to a radiation bunker. Kat was killed en route to the bunker, Noble Six catching her body. Using her pistol, the Spartan attempted to shoot down her killer, but ran out of ammunition and was forced to retreat. NOBLE remained trapped in the bunker for three days while the Covenant burned down the city. Post-Covenant War period SPARTAN-IV program After the war ended in December 2552, she assisted in fighting off the remaining covenant forces until the official end of hostilities in March 2553. Danielle's Spartan indoctrination was extensive, so much so she had to sign an extensive array of approval paperwork in order to consent to all the procedures undertaken (having never seen physical paper outside a museum). Upon receiving her Spartan-IV augmentations, Shepherd was then put through an obstacle course with four other Spartan trainees to see if they could sprint to a red button under fire, outnumbered 10 to 1, and without their Mjolnir armor. Her armor's color was replaced from Green with red strips to all cyan. Shepherd did not wait for her team when pushing to the objective and was the only one to not get hit by a stun round when pushing the red button. Jun-A266 and Musa-096 came out of their course overview bunker to give a lecture to Shepherd and the rest of the trainees on how to operate as a team and to not grab glory for themselves. Shepherd and the Spartan-IV trainees were then taken to the to be shown where they would be stationed soon enough and to get them oriented with the Spartan Deck of the ship. Shepherd and the Spartan-IV trainees were given a tour of the ship by Commander Lasky and Jun-A266. While their tour was taking place, a band of Insurrectionists disguised as engineers infiltrated the vessel, kidnapped the captain, Andrew Del Rio, and disconnected Aine, the ship's A.I. from the bridge console. Ilsa Zane, the Insurrectionist team leader, then broadcasted a message on the Infinity s ship intercom to tell the crew members that any actions taken to recover the bridge or repel the boarders would result in the entire ship being exposed to hard vacuum. On hearing the announcement, Palmer inquired of Lasky whether the armor bay was operational. Lasky informed her that the bay was operational but the armor selection was limited. Shepherd used a portable manifest to requisition a set of Scout variant armor. Jun reminded Shepherd that the Spartans were not yet cleared to receive their armor. Palmer reminded Jun that Musa had called them Spartans, and said that it was time they started acting like it.Halo: Initiation – Issue #2 After the other Spartans suited up, Jun warned them that Ilsa Zane was far more dangerous than she appeared: she was the only survivor of the first class of Spartan-IVs. Ilsa Zane noticed the small Spartan retaliation force, and depressurized the entire Spartan Deck. Commander Lasky and Jun were caught by Fleet Admiral Shepherd and Edward Davis before they were dragged out into space. Holst then gave Jun and Lasky oxygen masks in the event of another depressurization. While the group was at one of Infinity's Security panels on S-Deck, Lasky claimed that he could blind the Insurrectionist group on the bridge from seeing any activity on the rest of the ship. Draetheus V and Admiral of the Navy At some point after the Human-Covenant war, after 2552 and before 2557, a rogue Covenant fleet attacked the UNSC research colony Draetheus V. Shepherd, along with the Spartan-IV Sarah Palmer and Edward Davis, were stationed on X50, an Earth-like moon orbiting Draetheus V in the Draetheus system.Halo: Spartan Assault, Level Select Preview: "The northern continent of X50, Draetheus-V's moon..." When Merg Vol's fleet arrived in system, it headed straight for X50's north pole. Shepherd then fought alongside the Marine garrison on the moon for several hours, until she fell back with a Marine fireteam to a landing pad which she used to reach the UNSC battlegroup in orbit and warn them. She then helped defend UNSC Faraday Base on the surface of Draetheus V, until Merg Vol managed to activate X50's Forerunner artifact. during the Battle of Draetheus V.]] The artifact was used by Forerunners to construct and disassemble entire worlds, and severely damaged Draetheus V before a combat engineer managed to shut it down. Nevertheless, Draetheus V's crust was caving in, and UNSC command was in chaos. Shepherd took charge and began evacuating UNSC forces by means of stolen Spirit dropships. Once all friendly forces were off the planet, she commandeered Parg Vol's Phantom and returned to X50. Since her absence, Edward Davis and all other UNSC forces on the moon had been killed. Shepherd landed the stolen Phantom and fought through a warren of canyons to Merg Vol, who waited at the base of the disabled artifact. After a tense duel in which Vol harnessed nearby Forerunner technology as weapons and shielding, Shepherd finally managed to mortally injure Vol, executing him with her magnum once he collapsed on the ground. Shepherd then returned to the Phantom and returned to what remained of the UNSC battle group. After the battle, Danielle was promoted to Admiral of the Navy, which outranks the Fleet Admiral in formation of the rank in March 23, 2554 and President Ruth Charet who graded Danielle Shepherd, a unofficial 6-star rank of Admiral, later become 5-star which replaced the Fleet Admiral rank. Founding the Freelancers After becoming Admiral of the Navy (AN), Danielle was mostly have rather herself or other solo Spartans, and so the Freelancer Program agency was formed on May 14, 2556, and was described as an independent program, rather than other SPARTAN Programs, and do whatever he/she do or does, rather than doing missions, or become the "suicide missions." Danielle was known for her alias under her program as "Freelancer Agent Carolina" or "Carolina". As of the founding the Freelancers, the SPARTAN-III and SPARTAN-IV programs who wants full solo under the Freelancers are above 500 and counting agents. The Program was later nicknamed "Special Forces" and mostly "Elite Spartan Special Forces." First Battle of Requiem Admiral Danielle Shepherd promoted Palmer was assigned as a Commander on the , whose mission was to locate the remaining Halo rings to set up research bases for decommissioning. On Installation 03, a science team was vaporized by a Forerunner artifact that Infinity extracted from the ring. Coordinates from the artifact eventually led Infinity to a Shield World called Requiem, where it was scanned and pulled into the planet. After Infinity made a safe, if rough, landing, the ship was attacked by Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and Promethean forces, led by a surviving Forerunner known as the Didact. Shepherd, along with her father, John-117, Commander Lasky and Palmer, was sent by Captain Del Rio to conduct recon. After their Pelican was shot down, they were rescued by John-117. Upon meeting, Danielle commented that she'd thought he'd be taller. Once the attack was repelled, Shepherd arrived on the bridge as Del Rio and Lasky were debriefing the Chief on Infinity s mission. Shepherd informed Del Rio that Gypsy Company was ready to assault the gravity well keeping Infinity from escaping. Though the Chief insisted they pursue the Didact, Del Rio refused, concerned with getting Infinity out of Requiem. After the successful destruction of the gravity well, Shepherd was once again present on the bridge, as the Chief informed Del Rio of his encounter with The Librarian, who warned him that the Didact intends to escape Requiem to seek out the Forerunner device known as the Composer to turn all of humanity into Prometheans. A skeptical Del Rio dismissed the Chief's testimony as a hallucination and ordered Infinity to prepare for departure. Then suddenly, the Chief's AI, Cortana, suffered an episode of rampancy. Perceiving her as a threat to his ship, Del Rio ordered Lasky to take her AI chip for decommissioning. However, Shepherd reunited with her father, the Chief they snatched it before he could. Del Rio demanded that the Spartan hand over Cortana, to which the latter defiantly refused. This incensed Del Rio, who ordered Palmer to arrest the Chief but she hesitated, as the Spartans departed the bridge. After the Didact's defeat, Shepherd was present on Infinity s Spartan deck as the Chief marched by to have his Mjolnir armor removed. Requiem Campaign After Andrew Del Rio was relieved from command of the UNSC Infinity, Fleet Admiral Shepherd and Commander Palmer effectively became second-in-command behind Captain Thomas Lasky. Lasky may have chosen her due to her leadership and military knowledge, as well as her being the overall Commander of the SPARTAN-IV program aboard the Infinity. Six months after the Didact's attack on New Phoenix, Infinity was to return to Requiem to clear out Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and Prometheans and set up research bases. Palmer personally greeted Fireteam Majestic upon their arrival. The team leader, Paul DeMarco, attempted to make a pass at her, unaware of her identity before she announced it. DeMarco quickly fell back in line and ordered his team to salute the superior officer. After showing Majestic around, the Fleet Admiral joined Lasky on the bridge to discuss the battle plan. She shares many of Lasky's ideas and goals, however she often believes her way may be best. This was seen when she openly questioned Lasky's order for the Spartan-IV's to be made ready immediately, whereas Shepherd wanted them to spend more time in the War Games but was overruled. Soon after she rallied the Spartan-IVs and warned them of the dangers of Requiem just as the UNSC Infinity exited slipspace, sparking the Second Battle for Requiem between the UNSC, Jul 'Mdama's Covenant and Prometheans.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d66NOXhwfoI YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 1] , 2557.]] When Majestic returned after escaping a Promethean ambush, Shepherd met the Fireteam as they disembarked. She asked DeMarco what happened to his teammate, Carlo Hoya, who was lying wounded on a stretcher. After DeMarco's brusque response, she ordered him to the armor bay, annoyed. Nearby, a Forerunner artifact retrieved by Fireteam Crimson was being brought on board. The scientists barely got it a few meters off the Pelican before it spontaneously activated, causing disruption of the ship's systems, loss of artificial gravity and power to the engines. Shepherd clung to the deck with magnetic boots and marched up to give a swift kick to the device, deactivating it and restoring Infinity's systems to normal. The artifact then became stuck to the floor, refusing to react from any further attempts of "physical persuasion." Dr. Henry Glassman attempted to inspect the artifact, only to be accidentally teleported to Requiem by it.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rhsDEQCCQo YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 2] Lasky needed expert help in determining what the artifact was and summoned Doctor Catherine Halsey to Infinity. Shepherd showed outright hostility towards the war criminal, reminding Lasky she was locked up for a reason. Halsey determined that the artifact was communing with Infinity's engines, the only Forerunner tech installed on the ship, several Human systems and something on Requiem.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjeuGEoQrnE YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 3] Sometime later, Shepherd informed Lasky that Fireteam Castle getting shot down on a supply run. The area they were in was the same place where Master Chief encountered the Librarian AI. Unfortunately, the place was occupied by Jul 'Mdama's Covenant leader, Jul 'Mdama.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd5P3AYcpaw YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 4] Majestic was later dispatched to Requiem to retrieve a package. Upon bringing it to Halsey, she determined it to be similar to an AI matrix. Shepherd and Majestic were observing the dissection before the device let out a flash of light and projected images of New Phoenix on the lab monitors. Halsey determined that this was from a Promethean's memories. This caused Shepherd and Lasky to exchange worried looks. Halsey took notice and confronted Lasky, who confesses that the UNSC has been aware that the Prometheans were created from ancient Humans. She pointed out that this Promethean was once a human who lived in New Phoenix. As Lasky expressed confusion as to how these memories got to Requiem, Gabriel Thorne abruptly left the room. Halsey realized he was staring at an image of the artifact. Shepherd and Lasky escorted her back to it. Shepherd mocked Halsey for not having the answer to everything. Halsey retorted that she was excluded from information. Shepherd then became suspicious when she heard Halsey mutter the Librarian's name. She snatched the doctor's datapad and discovered a secret communique with an unknown individual, which she passed to Lasky. Than Fleet Admiral Shepherd then ordered Palmer to take Halsey into custody for withholding vital information.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXW-gr9WqjE YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 5] As they took her to Lasky's ready room, Halsey negatively compared the UNSC to children in a sandbox. Shepherd coldly reminded her that the Office of Naval Intelligence would put her in something much smaller than a sandbox. The scientist defended that she didn't share information with her contact, whom she believed would benefit humanity and criticized Shepherd for being too trigger-happy. Just then, Roland reported that Thorne had been detected alive on Requiem.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXIOXI9GD58 YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 6: Scattered] Some time afterward, Promethean Knights started manifesting through the artifact. As her guards were slaughtered one-by-one, Danielle was soon left to single-handedly hold off the Prometheans in the hangar as they began to spread throughout the ship.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXfqviWaodA YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 7: Invasion] Palmer soon rendezvoused with Shepherd and Halsey as they made their way to the bridge. Lasky ordered Infinity to move away from Requiem, but Roland informed him that the artifact is acting as a slipspace anchor locking them in place. Shepherd expressed confusion, as slipspace isn't physical. Halsey remarked that there's still much they don't know about it. Danielle cut her off, criticizing her for failing to fix this. Then suddenly, a Promethean materialized on the bridge, knocking Shepherd down and grabbing Halsey before disappearing. Getting back up, Danielle realized that the Prometheans came for her and slammed her fist on the star map, creating a dent in it. Admiral Serin Osman of ONI ordered Halsey's termination for consorting with the enemy, a task that Shepherd and Palmer agreed to undertake.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4h5T-GoTHvU YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 8: Expendable] Lasky protested the decision, wanting to spare Halsey, but Palmer stated that she's doing this so that Lasky won't suffer a court-martial. Palmer journeyed to Requiem, stealthily killing a Covenant patrol with just a combat knife. As she entered the Librarian's shrine, she found Fireteam Majestic having joined the fight and Halsey in Jul's clutches. When Palmer declared that she was a traitor, Thorne insisted that she wasn't, showing Palmer a piece of the Janus Key Halsey passed to him before she disappeared.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ts1GFHHBRpU YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 9: Key] Halsey being in enemy hands was the least of their problems, for Jul had set Requiem to collide with the sun, and take Infinity with it. Dr. Glassman, who was rescued by Majestic, determined that there are two artifacts on the planet that, if deactivated, would free Infinity.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWg_tun0CBw YouTube - Spartan Ops Episode 10: Exodus] Shepherd and Palmer worked with Majestic to take out one artifact while Crimson went after the other. Once their mission was complete, both Fireteams quickly made for Infinity and the vessel barely made it to slipspace as Requiem's collision caused the sun to go supernova. As the crew rejoiced, Shepherd later criticized Lasky for trying to thwart her. The Captain defended that he sent Majestic to rescue Halsey, not stop her, but she failed to see the difference. They then enter the lab where Glassman was examining the Janus Key. He determined that without the other half it is useless. Wounded at Ealen IV While the Infinity was stationed at Earth, Danielle Shepherd and Sarah Palmer was engaged in an invasion War Games gametype, fighting off the covenant combat AI with Fireteam Jackknife. Upon leaving the War games room, Shepherd tells Palmer that they were requested for a debriefing at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6. During the debriefing, Lord Hood, Serin Osman, and other Admirals informally debrief Lasky on the 2nd campaign at Requiem. Lasky explains what happened at Requiem. Lasky hesitates to tell Serin Osman why Halsey wasn't assassinated, but before he can answer, Sarah Palmer covers for her by telling Osman that it was her fault for missing the shot, not Lasky's. Back on Infinity, Lord Hood tells Lasky that there's been an escalation in Jiralhanae raiding parties against the Sangheili throughout Joint-occupational zones. Lord Hood tells Lasky that he has arranged for a peace conference with the Arbiter and a Jiralhanae Chieftan on Ealen IV, with Shepherd and Palmerand Fireteam Jackknife as security. As the 3 parties are engaged in the peace conference, the meeting is ambushed by Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. The Humans, Jiralhanae, and Arbiter are trapped on the planet with no way of contacting Infinity for reinforcements.Halo: Escalation - Issue 1 , which she's coming with.]] While her father John-117, Danielle, Sarah Palmer, the Spartans, and the Delegates, are all trapped in a Plasma refinement facility, they begin to plan an attempt to escape and regain communications with Infinity and the other ships. Before they can execute their plans, Scruggs tells the group that they have dropships incoming. Lasky takes Spartan Ray and breaks off from the group to search for a way to contact Infinity for help. Meanwhile, Shepherd and the others headed for a redoubt, not far from their location. While the group was making their way, they were confronted by a Lich. With nowhere to go, Shepherd asks all available Spartans to place their grenades in her helmet, so she could throw her helmet into the Gravity lift of the Lich to destroy it. After all of the enemies from the Lich were killed, Palmer orders Fireteam Jackknife to go ahead to secure the redoubt, while Palmer and Danielle Shepherd inspect a dead Sangheili for information, only to find a UNSC datapad, containing profiles of every human on Ealen IV. As Palmer and the group were beginning to head for the redoubt, only to discover from Jackknife that all of the Covenant forces on Ealen IV were heading to the redoubt. Shepherd tries to contact Jackknife to obtain their status, only to have it drowned out by gunfire and static.Halo: Escalation - Issue 2 After a pause, Vladimir Scruggs replied that the Redoubt was secure and it was safe to move up. After Palmer, the Ambassadors, and Fireteam Bailey, reached the redoubt. They made their way westward into the redoubt, the group was then flanked by Scruggs who grabbed Lord Hood and placed a pistol up to his head. While Scruggs was trying to stall them until Gajat and his forces arrived, An Sangheili Ranger shoots Danielle in the upper thigh twice, which she managed to stand and limping badly, but before the ranger finished an wounded Admiral admiral, the Ranger was killed by her father and Shepherd was saved. While back on her ship, the Home Front, Shepherd was confronted by Palmer while the Admiral was trying to recover, Shepherd replied to Palmer, "Sarah Palmer, with due my respect, as an Fleet Admiral and an Spartan, why do you shoot me. But you're lucky that you're my friend."Halo: Escalation - Issue 3 Search for the Spirit of Fire or "The Black Spartan" wounding Admiral Spartan Danielle-327 after Cliff managed to escape.]] While aboard the Infinity, Roland gives Shepherd , Palmer, and Bradley their assessment on what he was able to discover about the Pilgrim’s Pride. Roland discovers that the ship was launched from the coordinates of a gas giant called Oth Lodon, in a Jiralhanae controlled system that is relatively close to Ealen IV. Hood decides it is time to tell Palmer and Bradley why it is his fault for Cutter going missing. He explains that he was unable to retrieve a log buoy that the Spirit of Fire left at Arcadia before it entered Slipspace, because he engaged the Covenant rather than try to retrieve the buoy stealthily. Shepherd and Fireteam Majestic are then dispatched to search for the Spirit of Fire near Oth Lodon. However, they find a Covenant Space station instead, and bear witness to the Infinity being pierced by the station’s glassing beam.Halo: Escalation - Issue 5 Danielle then led Fireteam Majestic into capturing the station, holding all the Insurrectionists, including Captain Daniel Clayton, the man who orchestrated the attack on the peace talks, before turning the glassing cannon on Vata 'Gajat's ship, destroying it. As the UNSC secured the station, Lasky returned to Infinity, having gone undercover with Spartan Naiya Ray to uncover Clayton as the mole. While he lamented being too late to help, Danielle assured him that Hood was the one at fault for not waiting for him. Janus Key conflict In July 2558, five months after the Requiem Campaign, Glassman continued his inspection of the incomplete Janus Key onboard the . At the same time, Dr. Halsey, who allied herself with Jul 'Mdama, plotted to acquire the UNSC's half of the Janus Key. She and 'Mdama constructed a decoy Forerunner artifact for Infinity to find on the surface of the planet Aktis IV. Upon its discovery, a deceived Dr. Glassman requested Infinity to transport the UNSC's half of the key down to the planet, to examine how the two artifacts would interact. Captain Lasky dispatched a Pelican and a Broadsword to deliver the key to the site. As the aircraft approached their destination, they were both shot down by Covenant anti-air artillery. The attack, however, was not issued on Jul 'Mdama's order and was instead carried out by defectors of 'Mdama's own faction. Infinity's half of the Janus Key immediately fell into the hands of Jul 'Mdama's leading detractor, a self-proclaimed Sangheili prophet named Sali 'Nyon.Halo: Escalation, Issue #14 However, a Sangheili Minor disillusioned with 'Nyon's rebellion stole his half of the Janus Key and contacted 'Mdama's forces, offering them the key along with the location of 'Nyon's hideout.Halo: Escalation, Issue #15 A contingent of 'Mdama's troops met with the Minor, with Dr. Halsey personally verifying the artifact's authenticity. However, after 'Mdama redirected most of his forces elsewhere, three Spartan-IVs led by Danielle-327 and Commander Sarah Palmer ambushed the group. Halsey attempted to escape with the Janus Key half but she was taken captive by Admiral Danielle. However, the doctor was able to distract the Spartan commander, escaped with the artifact, and was picked up by one of 'Mdama's Phantoms. Now in possession of both halves of the Janus Key, 'Mdama and Halsey recombined the artifact, generating a holographic map to pinpoint the location of the Absolute Record.Halo: Escalation, Issue #16 On September 15, 2558, hiding within the Urs system, Halsey pinpointed the exact location of the Absolute Record. Two days later, as the fleet prepared to depart for the Absolute Record, a Phantom carrying Fleet Admiral Shepherd, Spartans Palmer, Thorne, Holly Tanaka, Dr. Glassman, and Ayit 'Sevi,boarded Breath of Annihilation, intending to reveal the location of the Absolute Record to the UNSC. The fleet arrived at an artificial gas giant with a dormant slipspace portal opening due upon the close proximity of the Janus Key. Before the fleet could press forward, slipspace ruptures materialized around the fleet, destroying at least two ships and damaging Breath of Annihilation. Halo Escalation, Issue 19 While Halsey and 'Mdama argued about the situation, she reminded him that once they reached the Absolute Record, they will discover technology beyond their comprehension that will do more than compensate for the ships that were destroyed. Halsey further exaggerated that once he was in control of the Absolute Record's "treasures", 'Mdama would be seen as a god. Thus 'Mdama decided to travel to the Absolute Record, with only Song of Retribution entering the portal while the rest made repairs. As Retribution entered the portal, 'Mdama learned of rumors of the Spartans attacking personnel of Annihilation. Halsey dismissed 'Mdama's fears and stated that the Spartans could not stop them from reaching the Absolute Record, unaware that Shepherd, Palmer, Tanaka, and Glassman had boarded Retribution. The carrier traveled through the portal and arrived at the Record where all the humans aboard were detected by a Contender-class custodian. Halo Escalation, Issue 20 After Retribution was forced through a portal to a large chamber, Halsey, 'Mdama, and a contingent of Zealots traveled to a lower platform, where Halsey addressed the ancilla and told it that she was selected by the Librarian and her possession of the Janus Key was proof of it. However, the AI was skeptical of her claims, stating that Halsey could have obtained the Key by force and especially pondering why the other humans aboard Retribution felt the need to conceal themselves. The AI had its Sentinels bring the other humans down to the platform, and stated its intent to let each human have a chance to account for its presence at the installation. Frustrated after a heated conflict between the two parties, the AI removed the flooring from under the feet of the Sangheili, with Shepherd, Tanaka, Palmer, and Glassman remaining on one platform and Halsey with 'Mdama standing on another. In order to decide who would be the legitimate steward of the Absolute Record, the AI decided on a direct examination. Halo Escalation, Issue 21 It had both factions isolated and gave them a hypothetical scenario, in which a sapient species turned out to have bodies conducive to a Flood vaccine. Abducting and harvesting live beings would give a thirty-five percent chance of Flood-immune material, but receiving dead bodies from the beings would give them a thirty-three percent chance. Despite 'Mdama's advice, Halsey chose live capture while Glassman chose the peaceful option, and the ancilla commended both. It then asked if their opponents in this test should be kept confined or immediately killed, but instead of answering, Halsey hacked the ancilla and shut it down, taking control of the Record for herself. Halo Escalation, Issue 22 In the Record, Halsey followed a hologram of the Librarian directing her to dormant design seeds scattered across the galaxy, which she could choose to activate the next step of their plans for human evolution. As she listened, 'Mdama started to grow impatient with Halsey and told his warriors to restrain her once she left to remind her of who was in charge. Halsey overheard 'Mdama's through the Record's systems and decided to sever their partnership and send the installation's Sentinels to attack 'Mdama and his men. Halo Escalation, Issue 23 As Halsey made preparations, Shepherd, Palmer, Tanaka, and Glassman came in contact with a Sentinel containing the backup memory of the Record's ancilla. With their aid, the AI regained control of the facility and barred Halsey from controlling it further. The custodian then took the Janus Key and pulled the Absolute Record back into slipspace. Halo Escalation, Issue 24 Legacy Just like her father John-117, Danielle become the second most decorated war veterans of the United Nations Space Command and which her sniper kills reach all-time high which over six-hundred confirming kills. She was later nicknamed, "Mohawk" because of her dreadlock mohawk style as well as taking it as her nickname as an Sniper. Danielle remembered as "Daughter of War Hero John-117" and was given popularity. Danielle was one of the most popular Spartan-III (also Spartan-IV) supersoldier, along with her father, John-117. At some point Dr. Halsey recited a eulogy to the Spartan, commending his determination, courage, and sacrifice, which had let the UNSC find Installation 04 and, with that, let humanity survive and win the Covenant War. Like Linda-058, Shepherd also hand-tuned the modified SRS 99-S5 Anti-Matériel and name it the Arrow of Time, an very Long and range and the damage are super high, surpassing Linda's Nornfung. It's also had an extended magazine, a heavy-duty cyberlink that prevents descope and extra recoil. Her personal sniper rifle, Arrow of Time is also one of the most powerful sniper rifles, and thus Danielle's sniper kills confirmed over six-hundred kills, including Covenant Empire's top-commanders such as Prophet of Truth and others. She took many wounds and many battles, she will never die. Despite some recognition for their achievements, Danielle's existence was apparently kept classified from the public by ONI. When a statue in honor of NOBLE Team was erected in Hősök tere in 2610, Noble Six was not included on the monument or on its 1:53 scale replica kept in the Museum of Humanity.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition package contents letter Upon giving the Fleet Admiral rank, Danielle was all-time one of most popular active Spartan (if not only) and the youngest who reach that role in the UNSC Navy. And that she earned another nickname, "Admiral Spartan" or simplity, The "Admiral". As an SPARTAN Sniper, Danielle-A327's wounds during the Human-Covenant war she was also the toughest spartan and described as "tough as hard steel" and an "Spartan who never dies" or "A SPARTAN Never Dies". Her popularity beginning to more, when Danielle's wounded multiple times as sniper. Danielle's popularity were that there's a good possibility and that most of the UNSC citizens and military wants Danielle into civilian office and become the top one candidacy for President of the Unified Earth Government, possibility in 2558, 2563 or 2568 presidential elections. Personality and traits Danielle-A327 is an brave, shy, and allegiant girl and is remarked to be a skilled assassin and "...more of a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier," as evidenced from Noble Six's heavily redacted personnel file. Danielle has a tendency to "go solo," or, in other words, be a "Lone Wolf" during missions. Despite an obscure past, hyper-lethal skills and Lone-Wolf tendency, Noble Six is portrayed as having a human personality in the campaign, frequently assisting and befriending soldiers, civilians and other members of Noble Team in need (which leads to a friendship between Six and Jorge-052), and ultimately manning the Onager and staying behind on the doomed planet after Emile's death, in order to secure a safe passage for the to escape Reach. Were it not for Noble Six's final actions, Jacob Keyes, Cortana, and John-117 would never have escaped Reach on The Autumn, and therefore Danielle is partially, if not equally responsible for Humanity's overall victory over both the Covenant, and the Flood. Danielle was selected as a candidate for the SPARTAN-III Alpha Company, and soon was recruited too. Unlike most of the recruits, Tyler did actually pass the SPARTAN-II requirements, which was rare to be found in the SPARTAN-IIIs. Thus, when he was augmented, he became equal to the SPARTAN-IIs in terms of strength, agility, skills, etc. Also, thanks to the CHRYSANTHEMUM augmentations, Tyler can wear the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. She mostly armed with a Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel and the 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel sniper rifles, in close battles with the M90 shotgun, M6H2 Magnum, M980 Combat Knife and a Energy Sword and as of 2558, along with sniper rifle, Danielle also had the either MA37 and MA5 assault rifles with a M6G magnum. Danielle is known to be an experienced sharpshooter, regarded as one among the best snipers, such as Jun-A266 and Josh-A124. Danielle also has a knack for sniper rifles, as demonstrated when he was able to kill three Jackals in one shot during the Fall of Reach. He is also good at hand-to-hand fighting, such that he even beat her trainer, LCDR Kurt Ambrose in one training session during his childhood. Although Kurt had underestimated him and let his guard down, making it easy for Tyler to win, Kurt understood that Danielle was proficient at hand-to-hand combat. His other specialties include remarkable leadership abilities, tactical perspicacity, and reconnaissance, though he doesn't actively indulge in the latter. Although Danielle was highly skilled in what he specialized, he does have his fair share of flaws in combat. Tyler was extremely weak in close-quarters combat which included weapons such as the or the , as he lacked the skills to wield such weapons. Although she did have a considerable knowledge of rockets and explosives, he wasn't a heavy weapons specialist either. Tyler also was poor in technology and security hacking related things, and she usually leaves such work to Carris-137. Danielle's greatest fears revolve around losing the people close to her. This isn't just limited to losing them physically to death, but to losing her connection to them due to mental and emotional damage. Equipment Career Service Vitae |} Promotions and Decorations Trivia *Danielle Shepherd's full name has a great relation to herself, as: **The Hebrew meaning of Danielle is "God is my judge", and origins meaning that she is described as strong in material matters, determined and stubborn and traits like good leadership. Honest at work, hard worker, understanding, careful, and willing to try new things. **Shepherd is of English origin meaning Sheep Herder, or is comes of Scottish origin. This may also be a reference to either US Marine Corporal of the H.E.C.U Unit Adrian Shephard in Half-Life: Opposing Force or Commander Shepard, player character in Mass Effect. *According to Danielle's birth certificate, her birth name was Danielle Shephard and was on August 26, 2530. And her father, John-117 was about 19 or 24, along with his wife, Linda-058 to give birth to Danielle and appearance of Red hair and green eyes. **Danielle's birth name was Danielle Melissa Shepherd, but Danielle's middle name, Melissa was taken off but it still in her Career Service Vitae profile. *During her Spartan career, Danielle was mostly known in the military and civilian life, called "Mohawk" because of her Viking twisted mohawk. *Danielle's chose as an sniper brings her both popularity in the UNSC and the Unified Earth Government, which her weapon of chose is an System 99 and System 99-Series 5 Anti-Matériel. *Danielle's age were 24, but according with chronologically with her spartan procedure by producing publicity; she was 24-25 years old. *The appearance of Danielle is taking and come Agent Carolina from the Red vs. Blue series by Rooster Teeth, which Danielle's personality and motives is from her. Gallery Danielle during Requiem.png|Danielle at First Battle of Requiem. Danielle.png|Admiral Spartan Danielle close up. Danielle using her Fighting Skills.png|Danielle is known for her MMA skills. H4 Danielle 327 Freelancer.png|Danielle in her armor. Danielle Spartan-IV Full View.jpg|Danielle in her armor. Danielle 2555.png|Danielle in 2555. Danielle Spartan IV.png|Danielle fighting MMA. Danielle and Wash.png|Danielle and Derek Washington get captured in 2556. Danielle and Charles.png|Danielle with her partner, Charles. Danielle-327 H4 Render.png|Full render of Danielle-327. Danielle-327 H4 Transparent.png|A cropped render of Danielle-327. Agent Danielle Techsuit Render.png|Full render of Danielle-327 in her underarmor. Danielle Shepherd 1.png|Danielle after Requiem. Danielle at Draetheus V.png|Danielle during the Battle of Draetheus V. Danielle gives Wash a hand.png|Danielle 2555. Wash Danielle and Charles.png|Danielle with Derek Washington (left) and Charles (center) at First Battle of Requiem. Wash Danielle.jpg|Danielle and Washington. Danielle and Charles at LZ.png|A wounded Admiral Danielle at the LZ, after successful mission with Charles. Danielle Back Reach.png|Admiral Danielle back at Reach after four years with Derek Washington. Danielle covers Wash.png|Danielle covers Washington. Danielle at UNSC Danielle.png|Admiral of the Navy Danielle-327 at her own vessel. Admiral Danielle on Ship.jpg|A SFM render of Danielle on a ship. Danielle fights Locus.png|Admiral Danielle-327 fights Locus, or "The Black Spartan". DanielleEridanusII.png|Danielle at her birthplace in 2557. Danielle-327 Unmasked.png|Danielle-327 without her Helmet. Relationships John-117 The relationship between her father, John-117 is an "father and daughter" like. Both was very protective at each other, such as Danielle's first mission. However, having accepted the responsibility of command for the Spartan-IIs, he has come to maintain a certain professional distance to his comrades and mostly keeps his feelings to himself to maintain his authority. Danielle was very close to her father, which the both trained together as Danielle's training as such. John and Danielle's relationship was outstanding. The Father-Daughter devoted relationship were more unbreakable relationship. John's opinion on Danielle, naming her one of, if not only favorite daughter he ever asked for. When Danielle become Fleet Admiral, the later new title, Five-star Admiral after retirement of Terrence Hood, John were present during Danielle's biggest promotion, said that "she earned it, big time." While Danielle become Fleet Admiral-now Admiral of the Navy and an active Spartan, the duo become an father-daughter spartan team. When Danielle created her own program called the Freelancers in 2556, John congratulations her daughter, wishing her luck and if she wanted a advice speak with him, and he look surprised as she have more Spartans from the SPARTAN-III and SPARTAN-IV programs. As the Freelancers becoming he/her own, independently mostly and the Freelancers called the "Elite Spartan Special Forces." John also supported her daughter's sexually, and even he loves Danielle. When Danielle was slowly recovered from her SPARTAN bio-augmentation procedures, John managed to much of his time went by her side by comforting Danielle. Similar to her girlfriend Vanessa Kimball, John managed to also taking care of Danielle when she gets wounded after the mission nor mission. Vanessa Kimball working together.]] Danielle is shown to respect Kimball highly, treating her professionally and listening to her ideas no matter the topic of conversation. Upon Kimball got her Spartan-IV augmentations, she was met by Kimball's then-girlfriend Danielle-327 to go on upcoming mission, she the mission was successful. Sometime after the mission, some soon that Kimball took Danielle to her room and make out with the commander and calls Danielle a "cutie" and "beautiful" and was asked to be her girlfriend. To Danielle's surprised that she was bisexual and Kimball was an lesbian, and Danielle emotionally accepts her love. Both Danielle and Kimball become duo together, and fought together during the Battle of Draetheus V and saw her girlfriend become 5-star Admiral and Kimball was said that she was proud of her. When Danielle first attempts to persuade Kimball onto a Pelican in a comforting tone before being forced to drag the General aboard. As they finally board the Pelican, Kimball holds onto Danielle's hand for a moment and gives her a reassuring nod, possibly because she understands what it is like to lose people she cares about with an kiss. The relationship becoming close and becoming more of the actually couple relationship, which Kimball cares so much for Danielle, as she respect as the Admiral of the Navy and daughter to a SPARTAN II John-117. Turns out, both Danielle and Kimball seem to share somewhat of a sister-sister type relationship. When Danielle was wounded at the Battle of Ealen IV, Kimball is there for her, caring, and protecting of Danielle. As Kimball was seriously worried for Danielle, so that she called the wounded Admiral back to safety. At the time of post-war, Danielle and Kimball remained respect and caring of each other, even there's trouble one to other, but they realized that their love is more than argue. Kimball even address her as, "Danielle", "Shepherd", "Cutie" and/or by Danielle's alias, "Carolina". Sarah Palmer Shepherd and Palmer were close friends, while remaining Commander and Fleet Admiral. It be documented that both Danielle and Sarah Palmer's friendship started when Danielle become an Spartan, while Palmer become an Marine, later Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST). Shapa 'Waralumee List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Ellison, Danny Ellison, Danny Ellison, Danny Category:Females